


Cat Boy Willy

by Everythingisevil



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fantasy, Gedo knows all, Not really romantic, Other, cat-boy, greg is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingisevil/pseuds/Everythingisevil
Summary: Rocky thinks teasing Will about being a cat is a good ideaIt takes a turn for the worse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve already done a fanfic on this topic but that was a one-shot, this is more than that

Will lay belly up on his hotel room bed, an annoyed scowl on his face. “For the last time! I’m not a Cat.” He grumbled as Rocky just shook his head and chuckled “but you are.” He protested giving Will a poke. “Nope! I’m not!!” He argues back, glaring at Rocky. The smaller man placed a hand on Will’s blue hair, which just made the other roll his eyes.

Until he started stroking the mop of hair of course.

Will instantly looked shocked and attempted to slide out of the pets but stopped, and began to push into the hand. “Haha! I knew it.” Will snapped “I can’t stop, you dick.” Rocky smirked and stopped petting, Will stopped however he looked confused. “Why didja stop?” He asked and Rocky just replied “I though you weren’t a cat.” To which the British boy grumbled and rose up to a sitting position. Rocky had a genius idea, he shuffled himself until he was leaning up against the bed’s headboard and kept his legs flat, patting his lap and beckoning Will over. “Yeah right I’m not doing that.” Rocky didn’t give up and resorted to trying to get the Brit over with words. “Here Willy~.” He sing-songed over, patting his lap once more. Will crept over to Rocky then paused, shaking his head. “Nope, stop it!” He ordered the older male but he just laughed and grabbed Will, yanking him onto his lap.

Will struggled for a few moments, looking desperately around. Then he just slowed to small twitches as Rocky repositioned the feline to more of a comfortable position. Slowly Will curled up and buried his head into his legs. Rocky stroked Will with a small content smile. The Brit soon drifted off to sleep, Rocky looking confident and victorious. He heard something click and the door opened, revealing Trent? At the door with food. “What the fuck Rock, why are you here, this is mine and Will’s place.” Rocky quickly explained how he just wanted to come over, and then he decided to try a couple of things to show Will’s cat side. “So do you think he’s an actual cat?” Asked Trent? As he grabbed his dinner out of the plastic bag. “Totally, what about you?” Greg shrugged and muttered “he seems to be pretty cat-like.” Trent? Told his former tag team partner as he sat down on the other bed. He two sat in silence before a sound broke the still air. A rumble, the start of a growl was heard as Rocky looked down,seeing Will still fast asleep, he was purring. “Greg... he’s purring.” Rocky whispered as Trent? Just chuckled and muttered “I guess that’s more evidence.” Rocky just nodded and kept eating, enjoying the vibrations Will made when he purred. After finishing his meal, Rocky slowly slid the British man off his lap and got up, hugging Greg goodbye and leaving, to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, Willy has ears and a tail

In the morning, Rocky got a distressed text from Greg

**Japan Son**

_Hey Rock, we have a fucking problem_

Rocky chuckled at this but still was concerned, Greg had spelt everything right In the text, that meant he was serious.

_Yeah Greggy what’s up?_

He texted, quickly hopping into a shower and getting ready for a probably crazy day.

_Will has fuckin cat ears and a tail what did you do?_

Rocky tilted his head at the response, was he serious?

_I’m coming over._

Was all Rocky texted back before hurrying off.

When rocky got there, Trent? Wasn’t trying to joke, he was serious. Greg was sitting on his bed, looking somewhat terrified, his attention on the sleeping Brit. He was still fast asleep even though the blankets that were over him had been pulled off. Sitting on top of Will’s head was two white cat ears and slightly above his butt was a matching white cat tail. “So, are we gonna wake him up?” Rocky asked and Greg replied “I wanted to wait until you got here, you’re the old one.” Rocky rolled his eyes and mumbled “wow thanks.” Before going over to Will, and shaking his shoulder. He twitched awake, looking up at Rocky and making a small ‘Hmmph?’ And narrowing eyes at Rocky in pure hatred. “Will, sit up for me.” Rocky ordered and Will looking confused but did it anyway. His ears twitched and his tail flicked side to side. “You... you have cat ears and a tail.” Greg barged in, looking fucking scared but still interested. “Wait What?” Will snapped, lunging for his phone and checked his reflection through his front facing camera. “What the fuck is this!” Will yelped and began to fiddle around with his brand new features. “I don’t know, Greg get Okada or something, tell him it’s urgent and bring whoever or something i don’t know.” Will was basically freaking, and by this point was hiding underneath the bed’s covers. Rocky slowly crept under the blankets, grabbing onto Will and holding him close. “Okada will know what to do, or Gedo, he usually does.” Rocky whispered into Will’s fluffy left ear. Will just made a small mewl in response and Rocky went to mention it and stopped, not wanting to freak Will out even more. Rocky peeked out pf the warm blankets and heard Greg told him. “Okada is coming, with Gedo, Jado and Goto.” Rocky smiles, knowing at least one of them will know what the hell to do.

The door to the room opened and In came Okada, followed closely by Gedo, Jado and Goto who closed the door behind them and locked it. Rocky pulled himself from the bed and greeted the four, bowing and a couple of “Konichiwa’s.” later Greg, Goto and Jado were on Trent’s bed and Okada and Gedo were sitting on Will’s watching the lump that was the Brit occasionally twitch. “Can you get him out?” Asked Okada quietly and Rocky nodded slowly, lifting up the covers to the bed and peeking inside. “Willy~ hey come on out.” He gently began to call out into the darkness. He heard shuffling and Will crept up and pressed into Rocky, his eyes were wide and scared. “Hey Will.” Okada softly spoke, once he saw the younger man emerge. Goto looked surprised when he saw the others weren’t joking and Gedo and Jado has their eyebrows narrowed in thought of what could of happened. “Hello Okada, Gedo, Jado, Goto.” Will quietly greeted the four, he looked beyond confused at the whole situation.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who did this?

“I think I know what may of caused this.” Everyone turned their attention to Gedo, of course he knew. “What was it?” Asked Will, looking very interested. “Hiromu.” Gedo spoke, looking at Jado who nodded and looked like he agreed. “Wait... do you mean Hiromu Takahashi  was the one who made this happen?” Greg spoke, looking annoyed but not shocked. Rocky looked at Will who muttered “he kept saying I was a cat... did he put some curse on me?” Will scowled when he thought of that, Rocky shrugged “maybe, do you want to find out?” Will looked up and nodded quickly “of course.” Okada mentioned that he knew where LIJ were hanging out right now and could get there easily. Okada, Gedo, Jado, Goto got in one car and Greg, Rocky and Will got a taxi to where Okada had said to go to.

 

The five LIJ members were at a cafe. When they arrived they found all of the members at the back in a booth. The first member who noticed the group of annoyed men standing at their table was Sanada. His black hair was flattened against his head using a flat cap and he was curious. “Hi.” Was all the man said at first, elbowing Bushi and Evil on either side of him, the other two men looking up and greeted them. “Naito.” Evil muttered to the leader and Bushi gave Hiromu a shake. “Yes?” Naito spoke, looking Okada straight in the eye. Okada took one step in front of the other members of Chaos, his arm on Will’s shoulder. “What did you guys do to Will, more specifically what did Hiromu do to Will?” He look at Naito, then to Hiromu who smirked. Naito sighed and ruffled his hair, looking at Hiromu and back to Okada. “I don’t know, you ask him.” Okada looked like he was about to question why the leader didn’t know but Will was 1 step ahead. He slammed his hand down on the table and stared Hiromu in the eye. “What the fuck man...” he whispered to the junior who just giggled. “You know what you did.” Will hissed as Hiromu nodded and smirked. Okada pulled Will back and said “you better have a solution to this one, Takahashi.” The junior just rolled his eyes and whispered to Naito what he did. The leader just shook his head but seemed awfully amused. “You can’t lift that sort of thing, you’ll either have it for... maybe a few months or it’ll stay forever.” Will’s face dropped and he looked like he was about to murder the whole of LIJ. “I do want to know who triggered it though.” Hiromu spoke, as Rocky giggled and everyone slowly looked at him, as he waved nervously. “Keep up the good work Rocky.” Hiromu chuckled before reaching up to take Will’s hat off his head and pat his hair. Will hissed once more and stole his hat, putting it back on firmly and stepping back. Okada nodded and left, the rest of Chaos following him closely behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a solution

Back at the hotel room, Okada, Gedo, Jado and Goto said goodbye to the three foreigners, saying if they needed anything to call them. Greg went out to get food and Rocky was left alone with Will. The half-cat was sitting on a chair, looking outside and at the Tokyo Dome. Rocky watched him as he sat with his eyes half-open. He made a small mewl sound and got off the chair, strolling over to where Rocky was sitting and got on the bed, crawling over to Rocky and nuzzling the older man. The Brit instantly jumped back from his sudden smooch to the other and shook his head “oh I’m so sorry Rocky i don’t know what came over me.” He quickly apologised but Rocky just smiled and said “it’s okay Will.” Before gently removing Will’s cap to reveal the white ears. Rocky reached out and scratched behind them as Will sat, purring at the touch. “At least you don’t hate it...” Rocky muttered as Will didn’t seem to care. “I wonder if this makes this change permanent.” Will did hear that and jumped away from Rocky. “What?!? Do you want this to be permanent?” He asked as Rocky shrugged and said “it wouldn’t bother me.” To which Will glared at the other but came back. Rocky gave him more attention, then Greg came back with food and the three sat down and ate. Rocky ate his meal quickly since he was rather hungry. Greg said with a mouthful of rice “should you tell Bea about this Will?” Rocky looked over at the part feline and nodded, finishing his food and whipping out his phone to call his girlfriend. While Will was busy there was a knock at the door. Rocky answered it to find Sanada, Evil and Hiromu “what do you three want?” He asked, looking at them suspiciously. “I figured out if the spell I put on Will was permanent or not.” Hiromu spoke up, making Rocky sigh softly. “Spit it out then.” Rocky told the time bomb who quickly responded “it’s not permanent, but will be if you don’t act like he’s a actual cat.” Rocky narrowed his eyes, he didn’t trust this solution but Sanada bumped in. “Trust me he’s right, Hiromu likes to do his spells exactly the same, he’s done it on me before, I had to be treated like a cat and the next day it was gone, and what Naito said about it staying for a few months was just to scare Will, he does that.” Rocky looked up at Sanada and nodded slowly, trusting the most sane member of the group. “Okay, Will come over here!” He beckoned over Will who was still talking to Bea. “Tell him.” He mouthed to Hiromu who told Will what he found out. Will quickly explained to Bea then hung up, and thanked the three LIJ members before bidding them goodbye.


	5. It’s the final countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats n’ shit

“Do you trust Sanada?” Rocky nodded and sat back down on Will’s bed, gesturing for Will to sit next to him. He began to stroke Will head making the Brit purr and flip down into a comfortable lying position. Greg sat and began to also pat Will, his eyes closing in satisfaction. “Soo, what can we do to make you more of a cat?” Greg asked aloud as Will opened his eyes and sighed “I don’t know.” However Rocky nodded and said “just act like a normal house cat and we’ll treat you like one, just let go of any temptations.” Will relaxed slightly hearing that. “That sounds like a good ide-.” A meow broke his speech as Will covered his mouth with his hand as he realised what he did. “It’s ok Will, you can meow and make cat noises and do whatever you want.” Rocky told the Brit and Trent? Nodded in agreement.

“Thanks.” Was all Will said until you could see a definite change in him. He stopped walking around all together and now went places on fours. Greg, being somewhat evil went out to find a laser pointer meanwhile Rocky stayed behind. “Here kitty.” Wills’ ears perked up at that and he crawled over to Rocky, purring once the older man began to pat him. “I’m guessing we aren’t going to hear much out of you.” Rocky mused as Will just tilted his head and meowed once more, rubbing up against Rocky. Greg soon came back triumphant, a laser pointer in his hand. He began to shine the laser on the bed, to which Will got quickly entranced by it. “What is it Will?” Greg asked as the cat boy just meowed and jumped at it, watching as the laser darted onto the floor. “This is way too much fun.” Rocky mumbled as he watched Will chase the laser everywhere. Soon Will was tired and Greg stopped playing with the laser, he put it away and yawned loudly. Rocky stood up and patted Will on the head once more before bidding the two goodbye, as he saw the drowsiness in the others eyes.

 

**Willy Boy**

 

Hey I’m back to normal now, and if LIJ ever decide to curse you, I will be the one who will evoke it


End file.
